


La promesa

by LaVenus6



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se acerca la navidad y con ello promesas, celos que aparecen junto a "The woman". A compaña a este par en esta adaptación yaoi de "A scandal in Belgravia".</p>
            </blockquote>





	La promesa

**Author's Note:**

> Declamier: Los personajes son creacion de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, el drama de la historia esta basado en A scandal il Belgravia de Sherlock escrito por Moffat y producido por Gattis.
> 
> Nota de la autora 1: Este fic lo hice en navidad del año pasado (2012). También lo hallaran en mi otra cuenta en fanficcion bajo el nombre de V3nus6 y únicamente los estoy pasando aquí tal cual están en la cuenta.

Se acercaba el 24 de diciembre, era un día especial. No por ser Noche Buena, no por estar reunido con la familia y los amigos, sino por que era la primera navidad que pasaba junto a Sherlock Holmes. Desde unos meses antes mientras Holmes dormía, Watson se ponía a planear la cena. Había hecho una lista de diferentes manjares, incluso una lista de compras para los adornos y regalos hacia sus amigos. Lo curioso del caso era: ¿Qué regalarle a Holmes? No dudaba que Sherlock se voltee y le diga: "Quiero Ganso en vez de pavo, así que cambia tu pedido" o lo peor: "no me gustan las bufandas tejidas".

–Sherlock, la navidad se acerca. -se digno a contarle su plan-

–No me interesa -respondió- Pero te diré que es una mala idea invitar a Mycroft, no estoy para una falsa reconciliación familiar. La Sra. Hudson, de seguro que se encargara de hacer su "ponche especial navideño" y no te va a dejar ayudarla porque es receta secreta; de hecho la receta es poner alcohol, colorante artificial rojo y frutas rojas. Molly traerá algún postre, lo más seguro es que sean galletas con figuras navideñas y no te lo comentara ya que será sorpresa; y Lestrare… vendrá solo a beber. –Miro a Watson- ¿Quién vendrá contigo? -se le acerco- ¿Cómo se llama ahora? –Interrogo- estas con otra mujer, ¿es la segunda o tercera?

–¡Sherlock! -Lo regaño al sentir que le invadía su espacio- Así es, vendrán ellos y como veo has leído o habrás adivinado lo que hago. Pero no te diré como se llama, no ahora.

–No importa -se le alejo dando un paso para atrás- que me aprenda un nombre, al final nunca duran contigo.

John solo torció su boca mientras lo miraba. Era cierto, ninguna de sus novias duraban con el; hasta el momento solo había sido Sarah con 3 meses. Pensó que Sherlock les decía algo que las ofendía porque ellas siempre lo terminaban diciendo: "no eres tu, no soy yo. Es Holmes."

–Por cierto, no quiero nada de la lista para posibles regalos -agarro su violín- será divertido ver que es lo que me vas a regalar.

–Sherlock, solo te pido que te tranquilices en esta navidad. ¿Me puedes prometer eso? -le pregunto

Holmes no respondió solo tocaba las melodías navideñas mientras que Watson se cruzaba de brazos molesto porque Sherlock descubrió su sorpresa como se temía.

–¿Si o no? -insistió en su respuesta

Sherlock solo afirmo con un gesto sin dejar de tocar aquella hermosa melodía.

–Irene Adler… -pronuncio Sherlock sentado en su sillón mientras bebía té- "the woman" -mirando las fotos que Mycroft le había entregado un día antes.

Watson solo miraba desde lejos no había entrado a la habitación donde se encontraba Holmes. Desde que conoció a Irene con Sherlock se sentía incomodo, sentía que no encajaba y por alguna extraña razón no quería ser invisible ante él. Se sentó a desayunar cuando oyó a la Sra. Hudson entrar, Sherlock tomo su lugar en la mesa junto a él. Desayunaba en silencio mientras veía a su compañero leer el periódico y la Sra. Hudson preparaba la comida. John se sentía nervioso e incomodo con Holmes a su lado, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que están molestos.

Había un ambiente tenso y silencioso que se rompió con la llegada de Mycroft que hablaba con su hermano de Irene. Watson solo comía y tras cada nombrar de ella a través de Sherlock se sentía atragantar.

–Trátala como la realeza Mycroft -menciono Sherlock a su hermano mientras cambiaba la pagina del diario.

–Aunque no como ella trata a la realeza -mencionó John interviniendo en la conversación mientras miraba al hermano. En su mente cruzo la frase: "recuérdale a Sherlock, porque Mycroft esta siguiéndola. Recuérdale que ella no es fiel".

El sonido de un suspiro de mujer se escucho seguido de su comentario hizo que gire su vista hacia Sherlock

–¿Qué ha sido eso? -no evito preguntarle mientras Sherlock lo miraba.

Un mensaje de texto –respondió mientras asentaba su periódico y agarraba su celular.

¿Pero que era ese ruido? –no estaba de acuerdo con esa respuesta y Sherlock no respondió en vez de eso solo retomo la platica con su hermano. Por su parte siguió comiendo… más bien se puso a jugar con su comida. John se sintió menos preciado e invisible igual cuando estaban con Irene… eso era… ya sabia la respuesta pero aun así quería oírla. Sus ansias de querer saber más lo hizo preguntar en cuanto vio que Mycroft salió hacer una llamada.

–¿Por qué tu teléfono hace ese ruido? -lo miro directamente a la cara seriamente

–¿Qué ruido? -Sherlock respondió desviando los ojos a su diario

–Ese ruido, el que no deja de hacer. -se sentía molesto sin explicación.

–Es un aviso de mensaje, quiere decir que tengo un mensaje -respondió viendo su periódico como si continuara leyendo para indicar que el interrogatorio termino.

–Mh…Tus mensajes no suelen hacer ese ruido -lo miro de reojo por un momento se vio como una novia celosa e inconforme por la respuesta.

–Bueno, alguien cogió el teléfono y parece que como una broma personalizó el sonido de aviso de mensaje -continuaba mirando su diario.

–Entonces cada vez que te envían un mensaje -el celular mostro el desagradable ruido para John y la Sra. Hudson que se quejo al oírlo nuevamente- Me estoy preguntando quien pudo coger tu teléfono. Estaba en tu abrigo. –Menciono en un tono serio y molesto mientras miraba Sherlock.

–Te dejare que sigas deduciendo -fue la respuesta con una voz baja de su compañero que se oculto detrás de su periódico.

–No soy estúpido, sabes. -miro hacia su plato tratando de tranquilizarse quería quitarse el papel de la novia celosa.

–¿De donde has sacado esa idea? -aun no mostraba su cara.

Mycroft entro nuevamente a la habitación para encontrar a su hermano oculto con el periódico y a un John mirando su comida molesto en un ambiente mas tenso. Mismo ambiente iba en aumento conforme los hermanos peleaban por Irene ya que uno la defendía y eso no le agradaba a John.

–Me iré a terminar de arreglar todo para la noche -decía mientras Sherlock seguía ensayando música navideña en su violín a partir de que su hermano se fue.- Por cierto –se levanto de su asiento- vendrá mi novia así que te recuerdo la promesa.

Sherlock no dijo nada solo toco y al oír sobre la visita se escucho un chillido que retomo la armonía navideña.

La noche cayó y la fiesta de navidad llego. John presento a su nueva novia a todos mientras Sherlock tocaba y miraba hacia la ventana. Al terminar se acerco a la Sra. Hudson al igual que lo hizo la nueva novia de John con una bandeja de chocolate caliente, la cual rechazo cambiándole el nombre. Enseguida John se acerco excusándolo de que confundía los nombres y Holmes aumento repasando las apariencias y trabajos de las anteriores por lo cual John se llevo a Jeanette lejos de él.

–No entiendo porque hace eso -le dijo a su cita junto al árbol mientras saludaba desde lejos a Molly que recién llegaba.

–¿No lo entiendes? -Le pregunto mirándolo tiernamente- eres inocente John o muy ciego –le sonrió mientras le acariciaba su mejilla.

–¿A que te refieres? -pregunto

–A que Sherlock… -fue interrumpida

Cuando Molly comenzó a hacer platica con cada uno y Sherlock interrumpía con sus opiniones desagradables para algunos.

–¡Sherlock cállate! -Lo regaño antes que termine de hablar- ¿Qué decías? -le pregunto a su novia para retomar el tema pero nuevamente se vio inconcluso cuando Sherlock comenzó a analizar a Molly y su obsequio.

John solo miraba en silencio la escena que sabia como iba a terminar pero no se imaginaba quien iba a hablar en vez de él. Fue Molly quien lo puso en su lugar y de premio el mismo Sherlock se disculpo dándole un beso en la mejilla pero se vio interrumpido cuando el celular anuncio un nuevo mensaje con esos suspiros.

–Cincuenta y siete mensajes de ese tipo -menciono John con algo de molestia.

Posteriormente la fiesta había terminado, todos se fueron incluso Holmes se fue y Jeanette se quedo con John.

–Bueno estamos solos -sentado en el sofá a un lado de su novia.

–Si -se le acerco mirándolo a los ojos

–Ahora podemos hablar sin ser interrumpidos -se acerco un poco más- entonces… ¿me dices lo anterior?

Ella iba a responderle pero el móvil de John sonó, miro el numero y supo que era Mycroft molesto se fue a la cocina a responder la llamada y le dieron la orden de no apartarse de Holmes. Ahora tenia que decirle a su novia que la cita había terminado porque iba a trabajar de niñero.

Ella se fue molesta tras la explicación y mientras esperaba a Holmes pudo recordar las ultimas palabras que ella le dijo antes del rompimiento.

–Eres un magnifico novio, Sherlock Holmes es un hombre con mucha suerte. -creía que tenia la respuesta a porque las mujeres lo abandonan- Harás cualquier cosa por el. –Era verdad y lo sabía muy bien- No me hagas competir con Sherlock Holmes. –si ella no se lo dice, nunca se hubiera dado cuenta que pone a Sherlock antes que a todos, incluso en escoger un regalo. Buscaba un regalo perfecto para él en vez de a su novia.

Sherlock era su amigo y nunca había puesto a sus amigos antes que el amor. A pesar que ellos pasen por una mala racha.

–¿Por qué Mycroft me dijo que me quede con Sherlock? -se pregunto a si mismo mientras miraba el fuego de la chimenea- siempre estoy para él, eso me dijo Jeanette. Además porque Holmes salió rápido de la fiesta sin decirme… creo que no quería ser regañado. Pero más bien es por Irene… desaparezco cuando ella esta presente en su mente –una mirada triste se presento- a caso el esta… -un nudo en la garganta apareció- enamorado de ella… -sintió su corazón latir por preocupación

Sherlock llego Watson salió de sus pensamientos, le hablo pero no le hizo caso. Al día siguiente se entero de la muerte de ella, era raro… la noticia le saco una sonrisa y un pensamiento de estar más cerca a Sherlock. ¿Por qué se alegra de una muerte? Eso no es normal en una persona y menos en alguien como John Watson; además su amigo necesitaba consuelo aunque no se demuestre sufría… eso se escuchaba en su melodía transmitida desde su violín.

–Sherlock… -se le acerco y Holmes solo lo miro guardando silencio- ¿Quieres hablar? -le pregunto teniendo miedo a escuchar su respuesta

–No -regreso su mirada hacia la ventana donde se encontraba tocando

John sintió un alivio al escuchar esa respuesta, pero su conciencia le hizo preguntar una vez más.

–No se que se siente perder a alguien de esta forma s-e agarro sus manos frente de si mismo- pero no me gustaría perderte así –volteo su cara para la chimenea cuando se dio cuenta de su frase y miro de reojo a Sherlock que había avanzado hacia el.

–¿A que te refieres? -le pregunto tratando que lo mire a los ojos

–A… que tu eres… -estaba sonrojado y se humedecía los labios- mi mejor amigo… casi mi hermano -respondió- eres de mi familia y no me gustaría perderte de esa forma y no me gusta verte triste ante esto.

Sherlock dio unos pasos para atrás alejándose pero antes hizo una mirada que dejo confuso a Watson: lo miraba directo a los ojos mientras torcía la boca.

–¡No estoy triste! ¡No necesito tu consuelo! ¡Ni de nadie! -Grito molesto y ofendido- ¡no somos amigos y mucho menos seremos como hermanos! –salió de la habitación aporreando la puerta.

John por su parte se mordió los labios mientras escuchaba y antes que Sherlock saliera le grito.

–¡No soy tu niñera! Ya se lo he dicho a Mycroft. ¡Ni si quieras escuchas a las personas! -Se aguantaba las lagrimas que se le iban a escapar- ¡Rompiste la promesa lastimando a todos! ¡Eres un insensible! ¡Creo que te mereces lo que te esta pasando! –trato de modular su voz para no oírse quebrado

En cuanto la silueta de Holmes fue tapada por la puerta cerrada, John solo suspiro comenzando a llorar. No entendía porque el llanto, sabía que Sherlock estaba pasando por un mal momento y en vez de quedarse a su lado como se supone que siempre hace a pesar de que su compañero es insoportable, esta vez no ocurrió.

No había conseguido regalo para Holmes, por lo que decidió salir a comprar uno enorme que sea el mejor, que exprese sus disculpas y sus sentimientos a él. ¿Pero cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos? Se preguntaba mientras enjuagaba su cara de las lágrimas, porque se sintió nervioso tratando de decir que Sherlock es su amigo. Eran eso… solo amigos… compañeros. Sin embargo, Holmes le hizo ver que no piensa igual.

No entendía porque aquellas palabras lo hicieron llorar, nunca había llorado por la perdida de una amistad o nunca le habría importado si es el mejor amigo o es el amigo 221. Salió a la calle para olvidarlo y tranquilizarse, escoger el mejor regalo para Holmes. Una nueva promesa navideña que se hizo.

Ya casi era año nuevo y el aun no encontraba un regalo perfecto para Sherlock. El ambiente entre ellos era denso, desayunaban juntos por la Sra. Hudson pero en cuanto esta se iba Holmes de inmediato se levantaba de su lugar y se alejaba algún extremo de la habitación sin hablar con John. Watson, por su parte limpiaba el lugar y se iba de la habitación para salir a la calle.

Pero al dar unos pasos fuera de la casa se encontró con la asistente de Mycroft, quien le dijo que se subiera para llevarlo ante él. Pero su sorpresa fue enorme al ver quien realmente lo cito era Irene. Un enojo se apodero al verla comenzando a reclamarle sobre su falsa muerte de cómo Holmes sufría por ello y la respuesta de ella fue: "a él no le importo". Le leyó cada mensaje que enviaba a Sherlock dejándole en claro sus intenciones de coqueteo y enamoramiento hacia su persona pero era rechazara.

–¿Sherlock la rechazo? -pensó mientras la escuchaba- entonces ¿Por qué actúa como si estuviera enamorado?

–Él nunca me respondió -finalizo Irene.

–No, Sherlock siempre responde a todo. -argumento John viéndola directo a los ojos- Es el "señor frase clave"

–¿Eso me hace especial? -pregunto Irene en un tono desafiante

–No lo sé… quizás. -se puso dudoso con esta respuesta. Por la actitud de Sherlock de esta mañana diría que si pero porque ella lo decía en ese tono, ¿no, era obvio? Y si era obvio, porque no aceptaba el mismo esa respuesta.

–¿Tienes celosos? -la sonrisa de Irene mostraba orgullo al poder dejarle en claro que Holmes es de ella.

John solo se quedo viendo hipnotizado de la rabia que le provoco esa sonrisa desafiante, esa voz de mujer orgullosa.

–No, somos pareja. -respondió tratando de tranquilizarse pero quería gritarle otra respuesta una que prefirió callar. Porque frente a él, a pesar de todo… estaba el regalo que buscaba para Holmes.

–Si, lo son. -le replico viéndolo desafiante pero su mirada decía que ella estaba respondiendo la que el no quiso decir.

John no pudo responder ante eso… no sabia que pensar solo se quedo en silencio. Mientras Irene le hablaba del nuevo mensaje que estaba por enviar a Sherlock.

–Si alguien por ahí todavía no le importa, no soy gay. - dijo defendiendo su preferencia o tal vez para que ella vaya por Sherlock.

Escucho el sonido del celular de Holmes y pudieron darse cuenta que el los había seguido. Salió a buscarlo pero no lo encontró y al llegar a la casa solo encontró el fin de un ataque. Luego de que las cosas se calmaran se le acerco a Sherlock.

–¿Crees que la volverás a ver? -le pregunto con un temor oculto pero John no oyó respuesta por su parte solo música.

John supo en ese instante que Sherlock esperaba su visita nuevamente.

Días después se la encontraron en la cama de Sherlock y John no pudo dejar de sentir una molestia y un sentido de incomodidad que Irene noto y se acerco a Watson.

–Será la ultima vez que me interpongo entre ustedes -le dijo al oído y luego se dirigió a Holmes.

No sabe como pero se hizo real, ya no sabían de Irene… al menos no físicamente. Pero sabía que su recuerdo perduraba en la mente de Sherlock y eso no podía cambiarlo.

La nueva noticia de su muerte llego a manos de Mycroft, quien le dijo que le oculte la verdad a su hermano.

–¿Por qué yo? -Pregunto- ¿Por qué quieres que sea yo? Tú eres su hermano, eres su familia.

–Seré su familiar -respondió mientras se levantaba de su lugar- pero tú eres más que eso, para él.

–¿Su mejor amigo? -se rio irónicamente- ja… ¡ja! Creo que tu hermano no te ha dejado en claro lo que soy.

–Si, me ha dejado claro que eres para él -con esa ultima frase dejo a John.

Luego de la visita del Holmes mayor, se fue a ver a su amigo. Tenía miedo de cómo lo iba a tratar pero aun así fue hacia él, le dejo el último recuerdo de Irene: su móvil.

–Espero que te guste este presente -se lo entrego- no se que decirte… te dejare solo –dejo la habitación no quería enfrentar otra vez a Sherlock, no quería que le diga otra vez que no es su amigo.

Sherlock tomo el móvil y no dijo nada solo se le quedo viendo.

"Adiós Señor Holmes" era lo que decía el ultimo mensaje de Irene. Fue lo que le envió antes de salvarla de ser decapitada.

–Al final has venido por mi -menciono Irene al estar en un sitio seguro con Holmes y mirando para todos lados viendo que no estaba el compañero especial- cenemos juntos.

–Eres libre de cenar con quien quieras -le respondió

–Quiero cenar contigo -se puso frente a él con una sonrisa se le acerco, toco su mejilla con una suave acaricia y se acerco a sus labios.- y a ti.

Sherlock miro para otro lado, agarro la mano de Irene y la aparto de su rostro.

–Te rescate porque no te mereces morir de esta forma -dijo en un tono serio

–Ya veo… -sonrió tristemente- a pesar de todo, él gano. -Sherlock solo bajo la mirada- ¿sabes? Si no le dices lo que sientes lo perderás.

–No pierdes algo que no es tuyo -menciono llevándose sus manos a los bolsillos- además Watson ha dejado claro que no siente ni sentirá lo mismo.

Irene se cruzo los brazos y saco una sonrisa. Vio hacia el cielo y luego hacia Sherlock.

–Eres un buen observador -le comento- pero no eres excelente. Si lo fueras te darías cuenta que de lo equivocado que estas. Te aseguro que es tuyo como tú de él –nuevamente se le acerco besándole la mejilla y separándose con unas lágrimas sonrió nuevamente- Adiós Sr. Holmes fue hermoso este sueño mientras duro, ahora es tiempo de despertar.

Holmes la miro sin hacer un solo gesto, solo se quedo en silencio mientras veía su silueta desaparecer.

–¡Sherlock! -Watson lo llamaba sacándolo de su recuerdo.

–¿Qué ocurre? -pregunto sentado desde su sofá.

–¿Qué significa esto? -se le acerco y le mostro un regalo en una caja roja y un listón dorado- dice que es para mi y de tu parte.

–John, no puedo creer que no sepas que es un regalo -le sonrió pícaramente mientras se agarraba las manos

–Si, se que es. Pero me refería a ¿que se debe? -lo reto con la mirada

–Bueno John, no te di tu obsequio de navidad por los inconvenientes -no le quitaba los ojos de encima- deberías abrirlo.

John quedo sonrojado y atónito ante la respuesta. Observo el regalo y comenzó a abrirlo y para darle gusto a Sherlock y a él mismo. Al abrirlo encontró una carta que leyó:

Querido John:

Se que últimamente las cosas entre nosotros no ha sido como antes; no soy bueno expresando sentimientos por hecho lo hago por escrito. Déjame explicarte lo que eres para mí y lo que fue Irene:

John, te amo. Me enamore de ti desde hace mucho. No te diré cuando y donde apareció ese sentimiento porque es un caso que no he resuelto. Irene nunca me gusto, admito que la admiraba pero no la ame. Ella fue un juego que tuve donde mi premio era hacer que te fijes en mi a través de tus celos.

Celos, que sentía hacia tus novias.

¿Cómo nunca te diste cuenta que no eran confusiones mías?

Simplemente las molestaba para que te dejen, para que sepan que soy tu dueño. Jeanette se dio cuenta de hecho y me deseo lo mejor contigo, así es John, ella hablo conmigo.

Mycroft sabia sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti, se dio cuenta antes que yo lo descubriera. "Pobre Watson, lo que le espera contigo" fue su frase en clave para hablar de mi amor por ti.

Irene lo descubrió, ella sabia que la usaba para causar celos en ti, eso me alegraban. Por eso ella te quería abrir los ojos afirmando que somos pareja aunque no nos digamos "te amo"; aunque no nos tomemos de la mano o nos besemos en público o privado.

No llegue al lugar donde estabas con ella, por casualidad o en su búsqueda. Te seguía todos los días para ver con quien te ibas, tenia miedo que mi estupidez haga que encuentres otro amigo u otra novia y te vayas de mi lado.

Es cierto, se que te dije que no somos amigos o familia, pero me dolió saber que tu me veías así mientras que yo te miraba como mi amante. Por ello, no fue la noticia de que Irene estaba viva y que me lo haya ocultado lo que me hizo salir del lugar; fue tu respuesta diciendo que no somos nada, que no eres gay por lo tanto no me vas a amar.

Bien John… -sus lagrimas habían salido desde el primer párrafo, se tapo los ojos con sus manos y con ellas se seco- tal vez no sientas lo que yo, pero quiero que sepas que no quiero perderte y…

– "Te amo y eres lo que mas quiero en esta vida" -cito Holmes su propia carta mientras abrazaba a un John sonrojado y bañado en llanto- ahora es cuando te pregunto ¿Qué sientes por mi?

John se aparto de los brazos de su compañero y respiro hondo para calmarse. Pensó en todos esos momentos que pasaron juntos en cada instante que Sherlock mostraba interés hacia el, todas esasindirectas que le mandaba y que no supo comprender. El regalo que le dio Holmes fue una sincera disculpa y sus sentimientos, al mismo tiempo le dieron la pista para su regalo perfecto hacia él. Se acerco a Holmes que esperaba su respuesta con paciencia y serenidad.

–Te amo -lo abrazo- no me había dado cuenta de esto. Es muy triste saber que eres la última persona que será cuenta de sus propios sentimientos y solo bajo circunstancias raras o extremas lo descubres y…

Sherlock sonrió y sin pensarlo dos veces, beso a Watson en sus labios interrumpiéndolo. Con saber que lo amaba, que era correspondido era feliz. No necesitaba escuchar nada más, que no fuera el sonido de sus corazones latiendo a la par, de sus labios jugando entre ellos con un "te amo" al mismo tiempo.

Fin.


End file.
